Seduction
by Amabel
Summary: As requested, an EB fluff series! All of your favorites, rolled into one. Edward seduced by Bella baking, demonstrating the failings of headphones, and now with a little something new...
1. Torture

**AN:** Due to the great suggestion to someone who I'll credit when I find out who it was... I decided to due a fluff-fic series. All of the oneshots that I've written so far will be featured, and if anyone has any promps or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Anyway, enjoy!

This one's just a one-shot that I was inspired to write while baking cookies.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight, then I'd be on tour right now, instead of bored out of my mind...

* * *

Edward sat at his customary chair in Charlie's small kitchen, watching Bella more closely than a hawk. His eyes followed her every move, and seemed to anticipate the one following. His not needing to blink came in handy; he took advantage of this skill, never glancing away from the small brunette moving about in front of him.

Bella hardly seemed to notice the undue attention. She always felt as though she was in her own world when she cooked, and this was no exception. Bella knew her way around the kitchen and had the chocolate chip cookie recipe memorized, so she felt free to let her mind wander to other things.

Oddly, the lack of attention she gave the cookies seemed to help her in the clumsiness department. Never once did she trip, drop an egg, or turn on the mixer too high and cover the walls and herself with flour. Edward was sure that this wasn't for lack of trying. Several times he had caught his breath and nearly leapt out of his seat to avert what he was sure was an impending disaster.

Once he managed to relax, though, Edward watched Bella for a different reason. When she cooked, she was in her element. And when she was in her element, she was beautiful. Her movements were sultry and intoxicating. This was an accidental oversight on Bella's part. She never meant to seduce Edward by baking cookies.

As she moved back and forth across the kitchen, her strides were long, and every step had a purpose. Her feet seemed to know exactly how many steps were required for each destination, making her look like a model walking down a runway whenever she went to grab the sugar out of the cupboard. Her hips swayed and her pivots were flawless. She nearly drove Edward mad.

He thought that he would be grateful when she finished making the dough and began to place it on the cookie sheets. He was wrong. Her motions were simple and direct. She would scoop a ball of dough out of the bowl, then shift her weight to bring her in front of the tray. Then she would shift her weight back to the other foot and begin the process again. Years of experience had made her quite deft, so it took her only three minutes or so to fill the sheet. Every one of those minutes was torture for Edward.

The sequence of movements looked like a dance. It was all he could do not to grab her and carry her off. Instead he lowered his head in his hands, and tried to think of something other than the way Bella moved before him, her T-shirt riding up to expose a sliver of her perfect back, her muscles flexing under her jeans, her hair softly brushing against her shoulders. He maintained this position for less then thirty seconds before giving up and returning his gaze to the woman baking before him.

The cookies were in the oven shortly thereafter, and Bella turned to Edward with a smile. Edward grinned at her crookedly and held his arms open. She walked over to him and climbed in his lap, where he held her tightly. She picked up his hand from where it rested on her stomach and kissed his palm, making him groan.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She chuckled in reply, and he mocked glared at her. "I can't wait until you're all mine," he said, longing coloring his voice. Bella looked up at him.

"Only another month. I'm glad we were allowed a day to ourselves, at least. I've been wanting to make cookies forever."

Edward looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"I don't really know. It's therapeutic to me, I guess. Everything's exact, and the outcome is always the same. The dough doesn't taste too bad either…"

"It's not very therapeutic for me."

"What do you mean?" It was Bella's turn to be confused.

"Watching you… It nearly drove me mad. You have no idea how you look when—"

Edward stopped short as the timer for the cookies interrupted his explanation. Hiding a smile, Bella climbed out of his lap and fetched a hot pad.

Silence fell over the kitchen once again as Bella switched the timer off and opened the oven. Edward swore that he heard a giggle as she bent over to check the status of the cookies, inadvertently presenting her backside to him. He swallowed hard as she stood up, bringing the hot cookie sheets with her. She set the sheets on the stovetop and pulled a cooling rack out of a cupboard by her knees.

Edward closed his eyes momentarily and tried to still his desire to carry her off to his room. Or hers, as it was closer…

He opened his eyes to her transferring the cookies to the rack, her hips moving at twice the speed they were before. This time, he couldn't contain himself. He was out of his chair and pressed up behind her with his lips at her neck faster than the blink of an eye.

Her hands stilled and she let her head fall back as he moved his lips along the curve of her neck. Her breath cam in short gasps. Slowly, he turned her around in his arms, his mouth never leaving her skin. She opened her eyes to meet his, her wide and dilated, his liquid gold. He searched her face for a brief second before pressing his lips to hers fiercely. Before she had time to react, he pulled away and grinned at her.

"_That_ is what I mean," he said.

She couldn't have spoken if she wanted to.

* * *

**Reviews are like chocolate. ;) I think I'm addicted...**


	2. Persuasion

**AN:** And again... Enjoy!!

I really do hate those iHome remotes. They don't work very well.

**All recognizable characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

"Damn remote," I muttered, jabbing the skip button repeatedly. The obnoxious song played on, completely unaffected by my efforts to fast-forward.

"Why. Won't. It. Work?"

Finally, in a fit of temper, I threw the silver remote across the room where it hit the wall with a satisfying clank. I sat back against my desk chair in a huff. Only moments later, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Bella?" Edward opened my door and stepped inside as if he was wary of what he would find. I could see the laughter in his eyes, barely restrained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The remote for the iHome probably isn't, though." I gestured toward where I thought it had landed. Edward raised his eyebrows and picked up the silver device, now in two pieces.

"Must you always break everyone's gifts?" He sighed, turning the remote over in his hands to try to figure out how to put it back together.

"Only if they're unnecessary or already dysfunctional." He rolled his eyes and apparently giving up, set the broken remote on my bedside table.

"Now are you sorry you got me that iPod?" I asked. He scoffed.

"Of course not. I am sorry that I let Renee pick out the iHome. If she had taken my suggestion, you would have a yet-to-be released model with a working remote instead of…that." He gestured at Renee's choice and we both grimaced. My mother was famous for her odd thought processes. Even Edward was sometimes confused at the way her mind worked. For some reason, Renee had thought that a neon orange with green dots iHome would go perfectly with the navy blue iPod that Edward was getting me. Edward had been planning on letting her buy it, then returning and exchanging it for a more…normal color, when Renee had decided to wrap and deliver it herself. She had gone so far as to help me plug it into the wall, almost permanently damaging the thing in the process.

I sighed. "I told you, if the iPod was unnecessary, then the iHome is doubly so. Headphones work perfectly fine."

Edward's topaz eyes took on a mischievous glint as he began to walk toward me.

"Oh, really?" he asked, sauntering forward. He caressed my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. Then, in one lightning fast motion, I was lying on my bed, his length of his body pressing against mine. His arms were on either side of my shoulders, holding most of his weight off of me. Raising his eyebrows, he smirked at me, exhaling and bending his head closer to mine.

I could feel my breaths become gasps as his mouth came increasingly closer to my neck. He kissed my collarbone, then up the column of my throat, tracing his lips along my jawbone to finally reach my ear. Once there, he caressed what felt like every plane, and brushed back and forth across my earlobe. I tilted my head to give him better access. He chuckled and I felt his cool breath on the side of my neck. I shivered.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you had been wearing headphones," he said. He rolled us then, arranging us so that I straddled his waist. I didn't move for a moment, adjusting to the fast change of position.

"They would have fallen out, had I done that," he pointed out, running his hands up my arms to my shoulders, then finally to stroke the back of my neck.

"I would have pulled them out the second you started that," I managed to gasp out. I tried to find a place to put my hands, and ended up resting them on his rock hard stomach. Edward looked at me from under his eyelashes, his eyes smoldering, and I blushed. He smirked and slid his hands back down my arms to my hands, which he grasped and used to pull me down to lay on him.

"I think we can safely say that an iHome is a necessity after all, don't you?"

I was too distracted by the feel of his hands running up and down my back to do more than grumble in assent.

Edward chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations through my body, which made me laugh too.

"Fine," I huffed. "But only as long as I get to pick out the color this time."

"We'll see about that," Edward said devilishly, angling my face up to begin his persuasion once again.

* * *

**Would you have given in? Let me know... Also, any suggestions for another one-shot? I'd LOVE to hear them...**


	3. Cold and Hard

**AN:** Third fic that's out there already... But I promise that the next one will be an original!!

**Disclaimer:** I've never met Spunk Ransom; therefore, I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

He climbed through her bedroom window, out of habit perhaps, despite the fact that Charlie wasn't home. As he entered her room, he immediately vanished, reappearing downstairs in the living room almost instantly, as that was where she was. He stopped short in the doorway as he saw her current location.

Bella lay on the coffee table in front of the sofa, curled up so that her body fit the size constraints of the piece of furniture. She looked quite comfortable, almost in spite of the fact that the oak she lay on was nearly as hard as he himself. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be resting there in the silence. It was then that he had to laugh.

She jerked upright when she heard his chuckle. Her face became flushed when she saw who had been watching her.

"Edward!" She gasped, pressing a hand to her heart. "You scared me!"

He laughed, and was beside her in an instant, pulling her into his lap. He stilled immediately afterwards to allow her to adjust to the successive changes of position. As soon as she began to move again, he allowed himself to laugh once more.

"What on earth were you doing?" He asked her. She pressed her face into his chest, and he could feel the rush of blood that heated her skin. He closed his eyes momentarily, reveling in her warmth. After a few moments of her embarrassed silence though, he had to ask again.

"Is it that bad?" He teased, leaning back to look into her face. She refused to meet his eyes, instead dropping her chin to her chest.

"Bella," he said softly, indulgently, reaching under her jaw with two fingers to lift her face. When her gaze finally met his, he asked, "Is this really more comfortable than your bed? We may have to get you a new mattress. Or you could just stay at my house…"

Bella laughed and then sighed. "I missed you," she said, blushing once again.

"And how does that relate to you lying on your coffee table?" He asked, uncomprehending.

"It was cold. And hard…" She dropped her face again.

He was silent for a long moment. Then they were both shaking from the force of his laughter. The sound filled the room, and she stared up at him in shock. It was a while before he quieted enough to speak, and even then, occasional chuckles broke through his defenses.

"And you're serious about this, correct?"

She nodded, and the action seemed painful. He contemplate this for a moment, considering.

"We'll have to get you a bigger table then."

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments? I want them all! Please review?**


	4. Mini Penguins

**AN:** I was interrupted an incredible amount of times while writing this, so it didn't really end how I originally planned. On the plus side, it's pretty long... Oh, and please, if you have any prompts or suggestions, let me know! It's always more fun to write something based off of someone else's idea! Anyway... Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** It may be hot where I live, but it's still not Phoenix. _Still _not Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

Bella grumbled to herself as she painstakingly dusted each individual mini glass animal. She had built up quite the collection over the years, and now had nearly 20 tiny figurines of her favorite creatures. They made convenient presents, especially for scatter-brained Renee, who occasionally forgot her own daughter's birthday. Affordable and sold everywhere, they became the default gift of her mother for nearly every occasion. At least they had variety… she thought to herself, picking up a cute penguin, golden in color. Too bad there were so many of them.

She tried to set the penguin down carefully among its closely nestled brethren, but ended up knocking over a delicate horse, causing the whole assembly to domino. A few shocked seconds later, she was faced with a shelf full of up-ended animals.

Bella groaned loudly, completely frustrated with the whole spring-cleaning thing. She had been at it all day, thinking that cleaning the house would be a useful occupation to fill the otherwise empty Saturday. Edward was hunting, Charlie was fishing, and even Alice, who would usually never miss the opportunity to take her shopping, had other plans. The bathroom as well as the entirety of the downstairs was spotless, allowing her time to tackle her own room, of which she was now feeling resentful.

She set the penguin that had caused the whole fiasco on her nightstand, then dove on her bed face first to bury her head in the pillows. Once there, she groaned again, though this exclamation sounded more tired than frustrated. She allowed her body to go limp as she contemplated calling it quits.

Just then, she felt a pair of cold arms wind around her waist as icy lips touched her flushed neck. There was no doubt as to who the intruder was. Although, it wouldn't really faze Bella if her surprise guest had been someone a little less civilized. At this point, the Volturi sounded tame compared to the dust-bunnies that she had found under her bed.

Bella remained motionless as Edward lavished attention on her neck, before moving south to her shoulders. His frigid temperatures were a relief to her overheated skin.

"Hard day, Love?" He murmured into her shoulder.

"You have no idea." She turned her head now, and he was immediately at eye level. They searched each other's faces as though the few hours apart had been altogether too much. Bella's intense expression faded after a few moments, and she sighed.

"I missed you," she said, a soft smile on her lips. He smiled in return, reaching up to smooth away strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"I always forget how hard it is to be away from you until I'm in your presence again. I never notice how tense having you out of my sight makes me until I see you and I can relax again." He sighed. "But you managed to make it through the day unscathed."

"I did. The menagerie though?" She gestured to the shelf behind her vaguely.

He chuckled. "I thought I heard a crash." She rolled her eyes. He laughed again, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush with his body. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I'm glad you're back," she said, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone. He bent his head to inhale the scent of her hair.

"I am too," he said. There was a strange undercurrent to his voice, making it sound like a rougher form of its usual velvet. She looked up, wanting to see the expression on his face. When she met his eyes, she saw that they were a liquid topaz, as if they had melted from the heat of his emotions. Longing and desire were plain on his features as he leaned in to capture her lips with his. She immediately responded, running her hands up his arms to come to rest at the nape of his neck tangled in his hair. He rolled them so that he lay on top, bracing himself so that his weight did not crush her. He looked at her for a moment as she lay there gasping for breath, before leaning down to caress the corner of her jaw with his lips. One hand held him up, while the other snaked around her head to gently release her tresses from the elastic that held them back. Once they were free, he buried his hand in them while his lips moved to her neck. Bella could do no more than lie there as the barrage of sensations flooded over her.

He moved his face to her collarbone, and she shivered at the feeling of his cold breath on the thin skin there. After a moment of caressing this body part, he pulled away and lay on his side next to her. Bella, however, wouldn't stand for the cession of their previous activity. She rolled onto her side, facing him, then pressed against the shoulder farthest from her. Edward fell onto his back easily, without complaint. He looked bewildered, yet excited at the same time. A crooked grin graced his lips as Bella threw her leg over his body and pulled herself lie on him. The only problem was that she miscalculated the force necessary to accomplish the task, and almost ended up launching herself off the bed.

Edward chuckled as he caught her waist and pulled her close against him. She growled into his chest, then lifted her head and let it fall against his shoulder. It made an almost audible clunk.

"Ouch," she sighed, her voice disgruntled.

"Did you have a reason for attempting to bruise your forehead?" Edward asked, lifting her head carefully to examine the damage. "Or was it just a passing urge?"

Bella closed her eyes and pouted as he ran his fingers over her skin, checking for swelling. Seemingly satisfied at his findings, he kissed her forehead and returned it to his chest. He ran his hands down her spine to her waist, where he traced feather-light designs on the skin that their kissing had exposed. Bella sighed once again.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, trying to find the motives behind her self-destructive behavior.

"I really can't do anything right, can I?" She said, her voice sad. Edward reacted immediately, sitting up and scooting back to lean against the headboard, bringing her with him. Bella ended up straddling his hips, and still cradled close to his chest.

"Why would you think that?" Edward pushed her gently back so that he could watch her face.

"I can't even kiss you without nearly killing myself." She played with the collar on his shirt, avoiding his eyes.

"That doesn't matter in the slightest." She looked up to see him staring intensely down at her.

"It would be nice to be able to make you feel the way I do, for once in my life."

"And how do I make you feel?" He asked, lifting her wrist to inhale the scent there. She chuckled.

"I think you can figure that out, if my reactions to you are any indication…"

He laughed, then grew somber. "So you think that you have no effect on me?" He took the hand that he was holding and placed it over his heart. She shook her head, biting her lip.

"Well," he laughed, "you're wrong there."

Bella raised her eyebrows, and he continued.

"Just then, when you were biting your lip… And having you sitting with me like you are… Everything about you drives me crazy, including your lack of gracefulness." He shook his head. "It's becoming incredibly hard to remain gentlemanly when I'm with you."

"You know, I don't always want you to be a gentleman."

Edward sighed, sounding incredibly put-upon. "But alas, it seems to be my fate… Until August, at any rate."

Bella leaned into him again, and Edward wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Let's just go to Vegas," she mumbled into his chest.

"If we could, I would. I highly doubt Alice would let us get far, though." They both laughed at the thought of the pixie-like vampire's wrath as she discovered them ditching their own wedding.

"It's worth a shot…" Bella said, wistfully. Edward was silent, thoughtful. Bella sat back and their eyes met, grins spreading across their faces.

"Just then, a piercing ring shattered the stillness. Edward reached for his phone, and checked caller ID. When he saw the picture that flashed onto the screen, his features settled into a scowl.

"Do you want to answer it?" He asked Bella.

"Wha—Why? Who is it?"

His scowl became more pronounced.

"Alice."

* * *

**Something new, for a change! What do you think?**


End file.
